


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

by Glacial_guillotine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bad Cooking, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Parabatai, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, aka low blood sugar, izzy's cooking trope, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacial_guillotine/pseuds/Glacial_guillotine
Summary: Magnus was alarmed at how utterly human Alec really was. It was nice to believe that he was indestructible, arms made of solid marble seemingly crafted by Michelangelo. It was ignorant of him to rule out any simple, medical diagnosis in exchange for the magical.-Alec really needs to start taking care of himself, aka the one where he refuses to ingest anything made by Isabelle and it leads to a mundane affliction.-Knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his gear already, Izzy's spaghetti





	Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, cliche 'Izzy's food sucks' plot bc i love it shut up... kind of a silly fic but like serious at the same time 
> 
> (P.s. this story is puke free lol but please be aware that this might be triggering for those with eating disorders :) happy reading!)

\----  
Alec loved Isabelle with all his heart, he really did, but he would honestly rather hug a shax than eat her home cooked meals for the rest of his life.

"Are you sure it was supposed to be in the oven for an hour?" He stabbed the bone-dry chicken pot pie and pulled his mouth into a grimace.

Jace shot him a look of dismay as a pile of slimy green beans was placed alongside his pie by Isabelle. To make matters worse, Alec was starving. He knew he should have eaten, but was forced to push his limits. He had paperwork that took up most of his whole day and night previous, and he and Izzy had scheduled a rigorous training session a few hours prior to make up for missed sparing time.

His stomach was empty, he was lightheaded and irritable and felt like crap, but no amount of hunger in the world would drive him to eat what was in front of him. He was pretty sure the chicken was still raw despite the sand-like crust.

Mercifully, a demon alarm cut through the air and he breathed a strangely shaky sigh of relief. After placing his plate in the sink and dousing it with water for good measure, he turned to see Jace patting Isabelle's shoulder while he gave Alec a soft grin as he chuckled, "Duty calls."

\----

They inched along the back alley painfully slowly, blades and bow drawn ready to bring down whatever came across their path. Nests around this area were usually quite small compared to other parts of New York, but they were careful of their surroundings nonetheless. Every honking car horn and clash of metal trash cans sent a wave of adrenaline up Alec's spine and he hated it, the waiting. His head spun, oddly, and he blamed it on the adrenaline. While he wasn't an impatient person, getting straight to the point with a plan had always worked better in the past than a half assed idea and running head on into danger. Jace preferred the latter.

Alec was about to turn to Isabelle and make a comment about the lack of shadows to hunt when he felt something sticky under his boot. He pulled back in disgust at what he thought was a large wad of gum or dumpster goo, and felt a cold, slimy something land on his shoulder. He turned to look and thought it was Izzy's green beans for a split second before he saw the enormous mass hanging from the side of a building. It lumbered toward them and he sprung out of the way, pulling his sister along with him.

Jace swore and tossed his blades to the side with a clatter. "Behemoth demons!" Two more slithered out from their hidey hole behind a dumpster and Alec followed suit, swearing when he realized what that meant. A long night.

Isabelle knelt and unstrapped her boots to reveal a row of throwing daggers while shouting to her siblings, "Seraph blades are ineffective, we need to get through the mucus surrounding it's body to get to it's core."

They fought for what seemed like hours, and Alec's arms and legs felt like jelly. His wrists were practically vibrating with the strain of shooting his bow for so long and he felt like if he went on any longer, he would never be able to unbend his arms from their current position. He heard Jace shouting something behind him, which he thought was just a retaliation against the demon.

"Alec! Move!" He tilted his head upwards, seeing another Behemoth demon descending from the wall. He lept out of the way at the last second and toppled backwards into a metal railing. His head ringing and breath leaving his lungs, he got up and slashed at the demon, using the last of his energy to send the demon away. Finally, to their relief, it lost strength and dissolved into a pool of slime, coating the walls of the alleyway. Leaning against the wall heavily, he allowed himself a second to close his eyes and center himself. This was a bad idea, he soon discovered, as a headache set into his head.

"Hey, buddy, you doing alright?" Jace's voice seemed to shout in front of him. What he thought had been but seconds turned out to be minutes. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded, righting his stance and making the move to hastily push himself away from the gritty wall. He muttered something resembling, 'fine' and started heading towards the institute. He just wanted to sleep off some of this exhaustion that had suddenly engulfed him.

He had only gotten half way down the side street when he was stopped.

"Uh, Alec?" His sister called after him and he paused, looking over his shoulder, irritation clear in his expression as he waited for a reply.

"The institute is that way." She pointed her finger in the opposite direction and made a face at Alec. "Do you... need to reactivate your guidance rune?"

Alec hadn't even realized he had been walking in the wrong direction and huffed as he pulled out his stele. He placed it to his forearm and began to haphazardly draw, the burn momentarily cutting through the haze that was slowly filling his mind.

Suddenly Isabelle was next to him.

"Alec, that's not the guidance rune, its..." Warm hands wrapped themselves around his cheeks and he found himself staring into Isabelle's eyes. "Is something wrong?" Her voice was hazy and his vision was growing increasingly blurry. Alec went to protest, to insist that he was fine and that nothing was wrong, and tried to push away the hands that tried to steady him. Instead, he stumbled and sunk to the floor, twisting to slide down the wall as his legs gave out.

He took a couple of steadying breaths as he lent his head back. He tried to keep the blackness in the edges of his sight from consuming his vision entirely and there was a high ringing note muting his siblings concerned voices.

"There's no wound, but he's showing signs of... no, Magnus it's-....... ok, ok yeah...... gotcha.... just," She stole a look at her brothers pallid complexion and shaky breathing and whispered, "Hurry."

He opened his eyes, confused as to when Isabelle had made the decision to call his boyfriend.

Alec again placed a hand on the ground and tried to push himself up, but strong, familiar hands kept him seated.

"I'm FINE, jus tirerd, iz all.." he tried to reason with his parabati. He knew he was slurring his words and that Jace would call him out on his bullshit.

"We-buddy, Magnus is-" he only caught part of what Jace was telling him.

A bright light suddenly illuminated the dimly lit alley way and he could clearly see how much of a mess they had made in dealing with those demons.

There was the familiar jingle of bracelets and smell of lavender and he caught sight of his boyfriend. His eyes were blown wide in fear and his brows were pulled tight in a way that made Alec smile inside. Gossamer fingers ghosted along his neck, feeling his fluttery pulse, and pinkish blue light from the portal reflected off of Magnus' many ornate rings.

"Alexander, are you with us?"

He nodded his head slowly, his eyes half lidded. He was being supported, raised to his feet by strong but gentle hands which belonged to his parabati. There was the dizzying whirlwind of a portal, the familiar rug of home against his cheek, and finally an undisturbed blackness that he welcomed.

—-

If Magnus had to pick a time where he was most afraid, he would pick the second he saw Alec drop to the floor, unconscious and shaking. It felt like a lighting flash, the thought of Alec dying right in front of him, a right hook planted directly into his stomach.

Isabelle practically fell to the floor the second she stepped through the portal and saw her brother. Her hands hovered over Alec as his body vibrated, small tremors running down his arms every few seconds like electric shocks. She screamed his name and placed her hands and forearms down his chest in an attempt to steady him. To Magnus' surprise, it almost seemed like it was working, the only trembling visible was in his hands.

His Shadowhunter fell limp and he found that he almost preferred the shaking. Now he just looked dead.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Magnus placed his hands on Alec chest and started his spells.

It was a long night. Finding out what had happened to Alec was tough, and he almost slapped himself for not realizing sooner. It was mundane in nature, and Magnus was alarmed at how utterly human Alec really was. It was nice to believe that he was indestructible, arms made of solid marble seemingly crafted by Michelangelo. It was ignorant of him to rule out any simple, medical diagnosis in exchange for the magical. 

Hypoglycemia. Low blood sugar from not eating. Magnus felt stupid and Izzy felt mad and of course Jace was beating himself up about the situation. How could he have not noticed Alec hadn't been eating? 

_

Light shone through the blinds and fell softly across Alec's closed eyes and his tousled brown hair. It pulled him from sleep and he let out a breath, taking a moment before opening his eyes and starting his day. 

He was thrown back into the memories of the night before. Magnus' tear filled, determined eyes pulling him from the fitful coma like sleep he had fallen into.

Izzy's voice yelling, "Don't you ever do that again! I'm making you a huge dinner tomorrow that you had better eat!" She swatted his shoulder as he sat up, feeling so much less shaky than he had for so many days before the incident. 

Jace gave him a look of pity that was hid behind a smile. 

He was enveloped in a hug and made the resolution to eventually tell Isabelle that her cooking was abysmal. He figured it couldn't be worse than dying of low blood sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo if anyone knows how to write endings/wants to collab hmu because i'm hopeless


End file.
